vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Blade of Awe
Summary The Blade of Awe is a legendary magical artifact and perhaps even the strongest weapon within the world of Lore, the main setting of the AEverse. Its strength and versatility come from its ability to change its elemental affinity, scale in strength to the user's power, and even command Death itself. Powers and Stats Tier: Varies Name: Blade of Awe Origin: AEverse (Adventure Quest) Classification: Sword (Though this varies, it's appearance and function can change to that of a spear, a staff, a scythe and even a bow) Wielders: Hero of Lore (Though anyone skilled enough has the ability to use it) Powers and Abilities: Elemental Manipulation (Has the ability to change its elemental affinity), Reactive Power Level (Changes in strength depending on the user), Magic, Shapeshifting, Summoning (Can summon and use the Guardian Dragon as well as Death, whom embodies the very concept), Energy Manipulation (Able to shoot blasts of magical energy), Levitation (Has the ability to attack and float completely independent from its user), Healing (Can drain the health and mana of others, restoring the users own supply), Statistics Amplification and Statistics Reduction (Changes to match the user in power and grows stronger in power while the user also progressively grows stronger), Non-Physical Interaction. Possibly Empathic Manipulation and Mind Manipulation (Its awe-inspiring nature will force the concept of death itself to do the user's bidding) Attack Potency: Varies (It's strength changes depending on the user. When used by the Hero of Lore, it should be comparable if not superior to his own strength). Ignores conventional durability with POWERWORD DIE. Material: Unknown (It is heavily implied to be magical in nature, sturdy enough to survive indefinite use without the need for sharpening) Weaknesses: None notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Guardian Dragon:' The Blade of Awe summons the legendary Guardian Dragon who proceeds to unleash a devastating beam of energy from his mouth, capable of decimating weak level opponents and greatly damaging stronger ones. *'Awe Blast:' The Blade of Awe is pointed forward and proceeds to out a blast of magical energy, infused with the elemental affinity the blade has currently adopted. *'Spiral Curve:' The Blade of Awe leaves the hands of its user and proceeds to slash and maul the opponent on its own, without the apparent need for control from the user. *'Health Vampire/Mana Vampire:' The Blade of Awe is channeled, and it begins to passively drain the opponent of a large amount of their health or mana, before restoring the users own supply. *'POWER WORD DIE!:' Perhaps the strongest and most useful ability of the weapon. Summoning and subjugating even Death itself, it commands the boatman to unleash a quick flurry of attacks which instantly kill the opponent. Death is also able to force an instant death by word alone. Category:AEverse Category:Weapons Category:Reactive Power Level Users Category:Summoners Category:Energy Users Category:Death Users Category:Concept Users Category:Magic Users Category:Flight Users Category:Healers Category:Element Users Category:Variable Tier Category:Mind Users Category:Empathic Manipulation Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Statistics Reduction Users Category:Resistance Negation Users